Talk:Alison DiLaurentis/@comment-99.38.227.34-20141221211326
Alison isn't A. She can't be. Here are some reasons why I think it's not her. Marlene has said she's seen only fan guess the who and the why correctly, and she was so impressed she saved it. And she said when A is revealed, she's going to call that person. Guys, everyone and their mother has guessed Alison at this point. Besides, we have yet to learn A's motives for doing what they're doing. Alison doesn't have any motives. Actually, any of the Liars have motives to be A against Alison. The writers have pounded the idea of "Ali's A!" too hard and too much for it to be true. They did this more than they did with Mona, who was 100% confirmed as A. It's another red herring, but this one is major- more so than Ezra. If Alison's A, it shows how lazy the writers have gotten. They brought back a character, made her sketchy af, then ultimately decide she's A? No. That can't be true. That's lame as hell. Seasons 1 & 2 were amazing, for the writing was fresh and it kept everyone guessing, asking infamous question "Who is A?" This current season, everyone's put their foot down, and absolutely positively know Alison's A. Come on, people. It wouldn't be much of a mystery if she was A, would it? Too obvious. Another point: Keegan Allen (Toby Cavanaugh) has been informed on who A is. He said it's going to shock us beyond belief, and the way the writer's have developed it is fantastic. Do you think anyone's going to be shocked if it's Alison? No, because we've all guessed it, even loyal #TeamAlison fans. One last point I'm going to make, even though there are tons more I can do: Watch the Australian promo for 5B. It shows Alison being arrested by Detective Tanner. We assume this Tanner is behind her, shining a flashlight. Alison's hands are up as she gives the girls an elusive warning. "You'll all be next." "Don't say I didn't warn you." And before this, we can see Ali trying to run away, but the girls hold her back. We can safely assume she's trying to run because the cop cars are pulling up. This further proves the "Alison's going to get arrested" theory. Now, this being said, we can guess that the Liars have turned the letter written to Bethany Young in to the police. Okay, cool. Alison's going to jail, probably for the rest of Season 5, which'll suck total ass, but, yeah. So, if she's A... we're not going to have anymore A drama until she's off trial? And if she's guilty and put in prison... no more A? And this is all going to happen in Season 5? Bitch, what are they going to do for two seasons if A is in prison? Are they just going to frolic around through the flowers the entire time and "make love" to their significant others? Oh wait, that's what they do now anyways. If Ali's A and she killed Mona and Bethany, she's going to be in prison for a hella long time. So, she won't be in season 6 or 7? Nah, bish. They just brought her character back, and the majority of PLL fans I've seen are pissed af at the Liars, and are riding the Alison bandwagon. (I've been TeamAli since S1A, bitches.) The writers have been trying to convince viewers she's A. Hon, if she's A, why didn't they show her face as she went up the stairs to kill Mona? It wouldn't have taken away from the drama- in fact, it would have added to it. Ali brutally murdering Mona? Scandalous -_-! We should have all known Mona was going to die from the beginning. What TV show has kept a character like that around for the long run? I'm not saying I like it that she died, I'm TeamMona after TeamAli. I know those two contradict each other, but I loved the characters. Back to Ali's A-ness (xD lol). Sure, she's very similar to A in the way she goes about things: lying, keeping secrets, and using people to get what she needs or needs done. But she's not. In the Halloween special, I. Marlene King said A will be revealed before Season 7 starts. Honey, Alison's already been "revealed as A." So, um, how do you reveal A twice? The answer is... you don't. My main point is if Alison's arrested and put in prison for the majority of 5B and awaiting trial, what in the absolute fuck are the Liars going to do? Nothing to do with Bethany, for they've already caught the killer, right? And if A's in prison, what the fUCK ARE THEY GOING TO DO FOR TWO SEASONS?? The way the cast and crew have delivered spoilers is sloppy. I can safely say that as soon as another one's released, it will contradict a past one. Unless it has to do with the couples, because those are useless af. Epic Spoby scene? Does it look like I give a damn about that? No! Show me who A is! Bring back the balance between mystery/drama and romance! Or just kick the aspect of romance to the curb all together. Lucy Hale (Aria Montgomery) has, supposedly, said in an interview that the Liars will be back to helping Alison, and they'll begin to suspect someone else. Welp, that drowns out the Ali's A theory real nicely, doesn't it? If she's A, why would the girls be helping her? OH, and how would they be helping her if she's deemed guilty during her trial and put in prison? Alison isn't of much use in prison, unless she stages some hella rad escape, which would be amazing. But, because they're helping her, we can assume she's not A, and she's actually innocent. So.. BAM BITCH! Alison DiLaurentis isn't A.